Who's Afraid?
by girlsfromnewyork
Summary: Of the big bad wolf? This years tributes go through a fairy tale inspired games, but only will find their happy ending.


**AN; First off- I would like to warn that is story is not interactive. Anything that happens will happen if and when I make it so. I hope you give this story a shot! Enjoy~**

**Head Gamemaker – Freya Goodmirth**

Freya sat slouched at the fine pine desk in her work room. The small silver locket watch around her neck showed the time to be just passed 3 in the morning and she looked a total mess. Her normally silky blond locks were twisted into a messy bun and stuck through with a pair of takeout chopsticks, her face was drained of its normally vibrant color, and her leg bounced skittishly- a clear sign of way too many cups of overly sugared coffee. Her latest notes and storyboards were spread disastrously around the room. Several sketches were smudged and ringed with coffee mug stains, while most of her late night work lay crumbled in and around the waste basket. Inspiration would just not come.

Freya was clearly distracted; her eyes continually roaming to the large leather bound volume wedged neatly between dozens of other smaller texts on a nearby bookcase. When her longing finally won out, she pushed away from the rubbish in front of her and found herself eye level with the novel she sought, fingers hovering lightly on the spine. She traced the delicate stitching of the book that decorated the spine; the leaf-like pattern was beautiful. Pulling it from its place, she examined the cover with its rich painted colors and looping letters. It was old and musty, but in almost perfect untouched condition and looked to be hand made. It was not the beautiful bindings that taunted her now though, but the fanciful stories that the pages inside held.

It was full of _once upon a times, long agos, and far, far, aways_- of princesses and knights, magic and evil witches; fairy tales older than Panem itself. She flipped to a random story- Little Red Riding Hood- and continued reading. Absentmindedly she lifted her favorite pen and began sketching the new fairy tale images she couldn't get out of her head.

/

When early morning finally became a decent waking hour, Freya was already on her way to the president's office. The door was wide open when she arrived; an open invitation to come in, but the president was hunched at her desk signing off her name and shifting through dozens of proposals and Freya remained slinked across the door frame unnoticed. She used the moment to watch the president.

Morgiana Gothel was a temperamental and ambitious leader. She was beautiful and clever and emanated power. Her presence demanded your attention, but the gloom that filled the room was a complete contradiction to Panem's fiery president. Her dark hair fell limp around her shoulders- lacking its usual shine and polish, her nails were bloody stumps having been bitten raw, and the shadows under her eyes made her pale skin take on a greenish hue. The president's disheveled appearance made Freya's nose scrunch up in distaste and she cleared her throat loudly; never one to be ignored for long.

"If you're not going to go away, I suppose you should come in and sit Freya. It's distracting when you watch me…not to mention creepy." Morgiana spoke without looking up and with a satisfied smirk and a light chuckle Freya strode in lugging the fairy tale story book under her arm. She held the book in front of Morgiana's face waiting for her to take it.

"What's this?" Morgiana scowled as she was momentarily forced to stop her work.

"Game plans."

"Great. I'll look at them later." It was clear then that Freya was being dismissed, but she would not go so easily.

"It's important," she insisted.

With a giant huff Morgiana blew her bangs from her eyes and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Freya in challenge. If it were anyone else, Morgiana would have had them dragged out. She'd had people tossed off her roof for less, but she and Freya shared not just the relationship of president and Gamemaker, but of long time friends as well. Freya only pushed the book into her outstretched hands with a giddy smile on her face; she was practically bouncing from anticipation.

"I thought you were almost ready to take your work to the projections? Why am I looking at this stuff now?" Morgiana wondered; the edge in her voice not quite gone.

"This is new. This is better." Freya sat expectantly on the edge of her seat and frowned slightly when she didn't get the reaction she wanted.

Morgiana flipped through the pages randomly and skimmed a story that Freya had marked earlier. "This is good," she noted and handed the book back across to Freya. "Impress me."

Freya beamed- her face radiant.

"Now get out of my office. Go find someone else to distract." Her voice was demanding, but the small smile she had gave her away. Freya bit her lip to keep a straight face.

"You won't be disappointed, Miss President."

/

**Tribute List**

**D1**

**Male: ****Jenson 'Mackie' Markcleff ****(17)**

**Female****: Beverly 'Bev' Krokos ****(17)**

**D2**

**Male: ****Urban Cardio**** (16)**

**Female: ****Riley 'Red' Sickle ****(16)**

**D3**

**Male: ****Gadgit Whixle ****(12)**

**Female: ****Arell 'Nimbus' Mykal ****(15)**

**D4**

**Male: ****Decius Kemper ****(18)**

**Female: ****Solace 'Sole' Persimmon ****(15)**

**D5**

**Male: ****Barry Duncan ****(13)**

**Female: ****Opal Belmor ****(14)**

**D6**

**Male: ****Fallon Grimm ****(18)**

**Female: ****Ingrid Moon ****(16)**

**D7**

**Male: ****Evan Lockharst ****(17)**

**Female: ****Cherie 'Cherry' Smith ****(17)**

**D8**

**Male: ****James 'Jamesy' Astley ****(16)**

**Female: ****Imelda 'Mel' Rankine ****(17)**

**D9**

**Male: ****Christian Hertrum ****(17)**

**Female: ****Pollyanna Darwin ****(12)**

**D10**

**Male: ****Bryse Stonefolk ****(15)**

**Female: ****Lia Emerson ****(16)**

**D11**

**Male: ****Aliter Harillo ****(16)**

**Female: ****Artemis 'Misti' Jones ****(13)**

**D12**

**Male: ****Darren 'Dar' Holmes ****(17)**

**Female: ****Adrianna 'Anna' Monteiro ****(12)**

/

AN; Alright! So finally- got the intro up! Here's the list of everyone which means this story is officailly ready to go! I hope to have the reapings up soon. And until then- May the odds be _ever_ in your favor!


End file.
